Isla Yura
Isla Yura(イスラ ユラ, Isura Yura) is a leader of a religious cult that came from another country to carry out his cult's goal to make sure a recreation of The Tragedy of Sablier follows through. History One day, Isla Yura came across a mansion that was said to be possessed by the devil or that it brought misfortune to its inhabitatnts, which delighted him, and so he bought the mansion out of curiosity. While investigating, he found a hidden passageway that lead to an underground temple, as well as the Third Sealing Stone of Glen Baskerville. Yura compared the temple to a labratory and he found the Sorcerer who was meant to be protecting the seal dead. The Sorcerer had apparently forgotten his purpose and was attempting to use the Abyss' power for himself, though he died before he could do so. Yura was ecstatic that the legends of the Abyss were true, as he was always told that it was more of a natural disaster that caused the Tragedy of Sablier. Through all the Sorcerer's research, Yura learned of The Baskervilles, The Will of the Abyss and even Alice and her death. Yura's facination with the Abyss made him want to know if the information was genuine, and so he needed a way to reach the Four Dukedoms in the neighbouring country for the verification. Luckily, Vernice Nightray had just lost her eldest son and brother to the Head Hunter, so Isla Yura moved in on her, making her believe that if she joined him and his newly formed Cult, that together, they could plunge the world into the Abyss and her entire family could once again be reunited and live happily together forever. The Duchess agreed, and Yura began using her as a foothold to reach Barnard Nightray. Yura's first move was using the funds from his Cult and the Sorcerer's information to assist Barnard in his chain researching. Yura decided that the Nightrays were the best Dukedom to move in on as during the Tragedy of Sablier, while the Dukedoms crushed the rebellion sought to overthrow the government during the chaos, The Nightrays were said to have actually lead the rebels in secret, earning them their reputation with the other Dukedoms. Also, until only recently the Nightrays could not find Raven's contractor, and therefore they could not obtain chains from their Door to the Abyss. As such, Yura decided to use the knowledge of the Nightrays wanting to get even with the other Dukedoms and them using thier own private methods of Chain research to force a deal onto Barnard Nightray which allowed him to reach the Dukedoms as a result. Several years later, Yura was invited back as a witness for Pandora. Pandora is unable to make a move regarding the Seal that Isla Yura was rumoured to have as Yura was that son of an influencial man in the neighbouring country. That way, if Pandora attempted to search Isla Yura's mansion for the Seal, the reaction of Yura's country could be disasterous. Isla Yura met with Vernice Nightray once again, but on his way there he bumped into Elliot and Vanessa Nightray. The three "caught up" before Isla slithered away. Break was unsure if Yura really did have anything to do with the Seals, but he had a feeling that Yura knew something valuable. Break then proceeds to have Gil steal Rufus Barma's schedual to find that he was meeting with Isla Yura in two days as the two come from the same country. Oz, Alice and Gilbert dress in desguise to infiltrate Rufus' mansion, while Break tags along without one. They watch through the door of Rufus' chambers to see Isla Yura and Rufus Barma talking, Oz imediatly notices similarities between the two. Rufus starts by asking why Yura went to Pandora's Headquarters, Yura replies that he has been appointed to research the Abyss and other unknown powers in the country as his country wants to be rid of the Chains, as such Yura was to either infiltrate Pandora or get into contact with Rufus. Yura further explains that his country is afraid of the Abyss and believes that Pandora's country is what caused the natural disaster in Yura's country 100 years ago. Rufus snickers at this and tells yura that his country should focus more on repairing the crevaces that split the country in two from the earthquake, and not on obtaining the Abyss. Yura then reveals that he's just using his orders as an excuse to approach Rufus for knowledge, Rufus then figures out that if he wants information from Yura he'll have to pay a high price. Rufus then brings up the subject of Vernice Nightray, and Isla Yura acts like he doesn't know what Rufus is talking about when he says that Yura's just using Vernice. Yura then goes on to say that he only wants Rufus' knowledge, and Rufus obliges by offering to introduce Oz to Yura. Rufus then shows where Oz has been listening in on their conversation to Yura, who was looking for Oz the entire time he was at Pandora. Yura, being obsessed with Jack Vessalius, questioned the truth in Oz's claims, believing Oz was just hungry for attention from his father, hoping that possibly he'd show some interest in Oz if Oz had some importance. Oz was able to fool into believing Jack came out when Oz faked a suicide attempt and Jack apparently stopped Oz from stabbing himself in the heart, even though Rufus Barma knows how tricky and secretive Yura is and he overall wasn't convinced that Yura bought into their little ploy. After this Isla Yura wanted Oz to come to his mansion back in his country. When he heard that Oz needed to have another Coming of Age Ceremony, as his last was "interrupted", Yura gladly offered to invite Oz and his friends to his mansion to complete the ceremony, which was the main goal of Pandora as they believe that Yura holds another seal. Second Coming of Age Ceremony At Yura's mansion it is revealed that Yura isn't as oblivious as Rufus had hoped. He is involved with experimentation within the Nightray orphanage in Sablier, Yura takes the growing number of child prone deaths at the Orphanage very lightly, most likely due to Yura's experiments, as he has his own plans to attend to he drops Leo's concern and leaves him with many unanswered quetions. It was revealed that Yura does have one of the five seals on his estate, which Lotti, Fang, Doug and Lily have been revealed to be looking for, though Lily is currently entertaining herself by holding Liam Lunettes and his March Hare captive with her Bandersnatch. Pandora members has also been looking for the seal, as that was their main objective, but many were killed by Lily's Bandersnatch and some have been shown to have been victims of the Head Hunter. It is unknown why exactly the Head Hunter is at Yura's estate but it's possible she was invited by him. Isla is shown to be much smarter than he appears, he studied the bodies disposed of by Bandersnatch and deduced that another force had entered the manor, the Baskervilles. This is when Lotti, pretending to be lost, asks Yura to lead her to the Stone. When Yura refuses saying that it is part of a ceremony he organized, Lotti attempts to squeeze the information out of him by using Leon. Though he still refuses, Leon knocks out Yura, then Lotti feels bad that she attacked someone who she found weak for not fighting back. It was revealed that there is more than one Head Hunter and they are made up of Yura's cult and the orphans from the house of Fianna and that all were invited to the estate to preform a re-enaction of the Tragedy of Sablier, with the Head Hunters taking the role of the Baskervilles. It was shown that Isla Yura has such speed that he could not be seen after he moved and escaped Break. When Oz woke from his sleep after being knocked out by the power of the Sealing Stone, Yura reveals that he is quite the twisted sadist and that re-enacting the Tragedy is to plunge his country into the Abyss, or Paradise, unlike the "False Abyss" where illegal contractors and sinners are sent. Yura plans on using Oz as Jack in the ceremony, Leo as the blood sacrifice, as well as many other components, though he must wait until midnight to begin his ceremony. As revealed in a flashback in Retrace LVI, Isla Yura himself doesn't believe that one Abyss is Paradise and one is Prison, he just said that to string along the other cult members, giving them what they want to hear, when in reality he's collecting large amounts of money from them in return for his nonsense, and Yura states that he's always wanted to laugh in the face of the vast unknown. How Yura is planning on satisfying his sadistic needs with innocent and confused people and that he kidnapped and plans to kill Alice and Leo are what makes Oz want to kill Isla Yura himself, possibly driving him insane. Oz finds Yura, who has Alice and is preparing her for her role in the Ceremony, but Oz summons her giant scythe before Yura, much to his surprise, and prepares for slaughter. Oz mows down many of Yura's cult, and three Humpty Dumpties, saving 3 orphans (One of which was Phillipe) from their Illegal contracts. Oz was preparing to kill Yura next, but Alice headbutted him and stopped his insane blood lust and use of her powers. Instead, Jack lets himself appear out of Oz's body, shocking Alice and Vincent, while throwing B-rabbit's chain, stabbing a mesmerized Isla Yura. Jack picks up a near by sword and kills Isla Yura. After The Ceremony Three days after leaving Yura's mansion, Rufus recieved a package from Isla Yura, who had prepared it before the Ceremony. The package contained all of Yura's information on the Abyss and a letter. The letter stated that Yura sent Rufus his "fortune" as he was Yura's relative. Description Isla Yura has a slightly different appearence from that of the other characters because, like Rufus, he comes from a neighbouring country. He is related to Rufus Barma is a way that is never clearly specified, possibly the two are cousins of some sort. For this reason, they share the same crimson coloured hair and gray eyes. Isla Yura also has sharp cheek bones and facial structure that hosts large orbulous eyes and a crooked smile. Isla Yura's hair is pulled back, showing his widow's peak, and tied in a small ponytail. Yura wears earrings in both of his ears, similar to Fang's earring, they are a jagged black design with a tassel hanging down from bottom. He wears traditional style clothing from his country, which he is known to switch between often. He also wears a pendant with chimes, on it is a snake coiled around a stake, similar design to that of the Staff of Asclepius, to symbolize his Abyss Worshipping Cult. Isla Yura is an avid fan of Jack Vessalius for stopping Glen and ending the Tragedy of Sablier, but as a whole, he's more obsessed with the Tragedy itself, relishing at the thought of the smell of burning flesh and terror that ensued during the event. Thus explains his reasoning for planning a second tragedy, though he himself doesn't believe that his ceremony would have had any effect anyway. Isla Yura is known to have been manipulating his crazed and desparate followers for his own alterior motives. Yura also exibited that he weilds his weapons with a reverse-grip holding style, as shown when he went to break the Thrid Seal of Glen Baskerville. Abilities and Powers. *Speed (Fast enough to escape Break's custody without being seen) Gallery Yura 1.jpg|Yura's Second Outfit, originating from his country Yura 2.jpg|First of many outfits Yura wore to Oz's ceremony Yura 3.jpg|Yura's Second Outfit Change For The Ceremony Yura 5.jpg|Yura'sThird Outfit Change of The Ceremony Yura 4.jpg|Yura's Final Outfit of The Ceremony Yura 6.jpg|Yura, as he appears in an Omake Chapter Appearences Trivia *Isla Yura is based off the Walrus from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There ''as he is the leader of his cult, alongside many other "elder members" including Duchess Nightray. Together they lead the Orphans, like the Oysters from the story, to their dooms. He also has the upper hand on the "elder members" of his cult. Yura reveals this in Retrace LVI, as he tells Oz that he doesn't actually believe in the Paradise himself but only told the other cult members that so they'd work with him, much like how the Walrus fools the Carpenter. *The fact that he is known as the "Venomous Snake"'' by many, this aspect is most likely based off of the Serpent which the Pigeon was screaming about after mistaking Alice for one in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased